Vault Vs Monster
by The Authoress of Heartbreak
Summary: Midnight's at it again, but this time, it's the battle of the energy drinks! Will Shadow win again, or will Midnight use her new secret weapon? Sequel of Coke Vs. Pepsi.


…XxX…

…XxX…

"Welcome to the first class of the year! As you have chosen, you will all be learning different foreign languages this year. Now, all people who are learning a European language, step to the left of the classroom. Everyone else, to the right." The old, grey goose instructed the small class of fifteen people. Midnight sighed and got up out of her chair. She walked slowly over to the right side of the classroom. She apparently was the only one there…

"Let me guess, Spanish, French, and Italian?" She asked the fourteen students on the other side. Some nodded, a couple girls sighed dreamily, and the other half of them said yes or yeah.

"Stupid language of love…" She mumbled to herself, for that was what French was called. She had taken French at her old school, and it was HARD. Those poor, idiotic, stuck up, popular girls who thought bonjour meant hello were SO NOT READY to learn it.

((QUICK AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, I have taken French, and bonjour does not mean hello, it means good morning. Salut means hello. Just to letcha know and to clear things up.))

"Okay then…what language will you be taking, Ms. Cat?" The old teacher asked, pushing up her circular glasses. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said, Japanese, Miss Gregory." Midnight repeated, this time you could hear it. There were some 'oohs' and 'whoas' coming from the fourteen students. She rolled her eyes. The goose adjusted her glasses once more, and looked at a sheet of paper.

"But, you already took Japanese…along with…every other language class we have……" There was a long moment of silence. Everyone just looked shocked.

"But…I need a review over Japanese." Midnight said to the language arts teacher. She just nodded and handed her a paperback book.

"Here you go."

"And this is…a Japanese comic book?" The dark blue cat looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, yes. Since we have no other literature in Japanese."

"So…you gave me a comic book called… 'Absolute Boyfriend'?" She translated the cover on the paperback. ((LOL, I read that manga series, it rocks and it's hilarious, you can read it on ))

"Yes, oh look at the time! Class is over! Enjoy your weekend!" They quickly left and Midnight buried herself in the book. Riiko just got the large package in and…a NAKED GUY WAS IN IT?! OMG! Midnight kept reading, until she bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're… oh, hey Midnight! Nice to see you again!" Midnight looked up, only to meet the happy red eyes of her boyfriend. She sighed in frustration and put her book away.

"Okay, what do you have planned now?" She asked calmly.

"Oh, nothing, I was going to get a nice, fresh can of Monster energy drink!" He said a LITTLE too perkily. Midnight's eyes twitched. She was SO not going to lose again…

"Monster? That stuff tastes like barf…_baby_ barf…" She said.

"Oh? And what do you drink to keep you up all night?" Shadow asked slyly.

"I drink Vault! Now, that at least tastes good AND looks good!" She poked him hard in the chest, which was actually super-humanly, thanks to her powers. She heard a significant crack, signaling that he had cracked a rib. Shadow flinched. Midnight tsked and wagged a finger. She rolled her eyes then closed them.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked, obviously in pain from talking.

"I'm gonna heal you, so shut up." She snapped, "Just don't tell anyone." She stuck her tongue out and licked his chest, right over where the cracked rib was. Shadow could barely conceal a chuckle. It had tickled slightly, and it was hilarious to see the expression on her face. Then, he stopped chuckling as he felt his rib slide slowly back into place, and the bruises clear up.

"You owe me." Midnight smiled, "And would you please get me a Vault?"

"Gah, whatever, just follow me. And don't sic Todd on me." He said, grabbing his backpack. ((I'm posting a one-shot right after this one, and it tells who Todd is!)) Midnight smiled and grabbed her purse. Shadow trudged on and his girlfriend skipped happily behind him. Once they got to the Snack Bar on the outside of the school, Shadow pulled out a dollar and bought the green energy drink. Midnight snatched it and skipped happily away.

Wait a sec… that was what I _wanted_ to write…but I didn't, so let's rewind.

Shadow pulled out a dollar and bought the green energy drink. Midnight grabbed the can and opened it.

"Would you like a sip?" She asked her boyfriend.

"No, I'm never tasting that load of…" His curse word was cut off by a very loud semi passing on the road, and honking at a little kid who signaled to him. Midnight sighed and walked up slowly to him.

Luckily for her, the school uniforms get very hot in the day, so she had already taken off her jacket, socks, and shoes. As for her white dress shirt, well, _only_ the first top six buttons were undone. Cue rolling of the authoress's eyes and a panicking Shadow. She started purring seductively.

He gulped and backed up, only to find himself against a wall. She continued walking forward until she was pressed up against his body. He was sweating a lot. Midnight stood up on her tiptoes.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want just a _little_ sip before I go home?" She asked huskily. He nodded frantically. She backed up and handed him the can with an innocent look. He grabbed the drink and chugged down half of it.

Midnight smiled and patted his head. She then buttoned up four buttons and grabbed her jacket and purse. Before she left, she walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"I bet you like it now. I win." She then nipped his ear with her pointed canines and disappeared in a swirl of water. Shadow just stood there, dumbfounded. Then, he smacked his head and cursed at himself for losing. But, he did have to admit _one_ thing…

_**He would have to go out and buy some Vault with her more often.**_

…XxX…

Wow, that was really fun writing! That was hilarious, man! Midnight was all like 'betcha never saw _this_ side of me before' and totally showed him! Well, that's a wrap! My next oneshot will actually be a fresh new idea, revolving around this question I got from my little cousin. And before you ask 'Well, why are you with your little cousin?' I'm going to tell you.

See, Kyle (my 13 year old little cousin), came to live with us about a month ago, when both his parents, Aunt Lily and Uncle Jeremy, were sent out to Iraq to study for six months.

Anyway, his idea was 'what if Midnight had this magic charm bracelet, and for every magic charm that's on there represented a power?' So, I'm gonna do a story where that's the case! I'm gonna call it 'Todd' cuz it's gonna tell you all about Todd. So like yeah, just wait until you see it out or something.

With hugs and cans of Vault,

Tsukiko


End file.
